


not in that way

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and michael might be a little bit drunk but he surely knows that the sudden need to puke it isn't because of the alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not in that way

"i only had three drinks," michael mumbles drunkenly, fighting to keep his eyelids open. he can hear his friend chuckle while he says _yeah, sure_. "hey, luke." the black-haired boy says, turning his head to stare at him.

"hey, michael." the blond laughs, eyes still glued on his phone screen.

"look at me."

luke sets his phone down on the night stand and lays on his side, with his head propped up on his elbow, looking at him. "hey, michael." he repeats.

"you looked very attractive tonight." michael says, smiling softly, words sounding a bit slurred. luke chuckles.

"thanks."

"you always do." he adds. "you are such an attractive guy, luke, and i'm attracted to you."

luke doesn't laugh nor says anything this time.

"i want to kiss you. can i kiss you?"

the blue-eyed guy sits up out of michael's bed, and slowly stands up, leaving unanswered his friend's question. but michael understands.

"luke," luke doesn't turn around to look at him. "if i kissed you, would you kiss back?"

he grabs his phone and tucks it in his pocket, he swallows and says "i probably wouldn't... sleep well, michael."

and michael might be a little bit drunk but he surely knows that the sudden need to puke it isn't because of the alcohol. yeah, he might be just a little bit drunk but he's very aware of what he just said and what just happened. he laughs. this will hurt even more in the morning. 

 


End file.
